batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issue 16
Synopsis "Killing in the Name of..." Floyd Lawton wakesin the Belle Reve infirmary, unsure of how he came to be alive after shooting himself in the chest some time ago, in order to kill Regulus. He is greeted by Amanda Waller, who assures him that his bullet missed his heart by an inch - unusual, given that he never misses. Even so, he wonders how he got out of the Basilisk compound in Mexico as it is. Waller explains that Harley Quinn had struggled to get he and the rest of the Suicide Squad out of there. She managed to convince her companions not to abandon Deadshot, the frozen solid El Diablo, or Iceberg, whose hand broke off. Unfortunately, their path to escape was blocked by Grey Lora, with whom they had tangled some time before. Harley took it upon herself to take on the snake-like woman, using Grey Lorna's electrified tail against her, and thrusting it through her chest. Then, she got every member of the team to safety, entirely by herself. After Waller leaves, Floyd grabs Dr. Visyak and warns that he knows that story wasn't the whole truth, but she warns that he should also know by now that she can't tell him anything. Later, Floyd visits Harley in her hospital bed, as she was forced to slit her own wrists in order to escape the Joker's trap. When she wakes, she grabs him and threatens to fill his bloodstream with air bubbles. When she realizes who he is, she kisses him passionately on the mouth, but soon returns to violence, socking him in the jaw. She claims that after the Joker abandoned her, she realized that she needs to be done with people like Floyd - she's too good for either of them. Confused and angry, Floyd stabs a scalpel into her foot. Responding, Harley shoves her heel into his groin, slamming his face into the floor. Then, she whispers that Waller is watching them at all times, using specially designed contact lenses in their own eyes to spy on them. She is further suspicious of how he came to be alive, and how her wrists have healed without even a scar. They need to find out what is going on, but the best way to do that, she thinks, is to make Waller think that they hate each other right now. As such, she encourages Floyd to break her nose. Meanwhile, Waller checks in on each of the other members of Task Force X. Iceberg has created a kind of cocoon for himself out of ice. Dr. Visyak believes that this is part of some kind of metamorphosis triggered by losing his hand. El Diablo seems to be undergoing a metamorphosis of his own, having decided that he should give up his allegiance to God, and embrace Satan instead. Black Spider, meanwhile has been tested, and there is no trace of any influence on him. He betrayed the Suicide Squad of his own accord. Before long, Waller arranges for Harley and Deadshot to begin their next mission, along with a few new members to replace their incapacitated comrades. King Shark remains, but they are joined by Yo-Yo and Voltaic - who they are quite certain was killed at point blank range by Deadshot. Regardless, they prepare for their mission, with Waller explaining that they will be retrieving a package from Chinatown, where the Chang Gang is keeping it. They are also required to kill the gang's leader, Chang Ming-Zu, also known as Red Orchid. Coincidentally, she happens to be Yo-Yo's sister. Appearances "Killing in the Name of..." Individuals *Deadshot *Harley Quinn *Amanda Waller *Elisa Visyak *Basilisk **Regulus (as corpse only) **Grey Lora *Killer Shark *Captain Boomerang *Iceberg *El Diablo *Black Spider *Yo-Yo *Voltaic *Red Orchid Locations *Louisiana **Belle Reve Penitentiary ***Belle Reve Infirmary ***Amanda Waller's War Room ***Weapons Room *Mexico **Basilisk Base Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/suicide-squad-2011/suicide-squad-16 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Suicide_Squad_Vol_4_16 *http://www.comicvine.com/suicide-squad-killing-in-the-name-of/37-380321/ Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issue 16